Super4 Wikia info and guidelines
⚔️ '�������������� ���� ������ ����������4 ���������� �������� ������ �������������������� '⚔️ Below you will get to know all the basic info and guidelines of what to expect from the Wikia. We deeply appropriate any viewers taking the time to read our info and guidelines list. Please be respectful of our list and do NOT vandalise any of the important information here. Thank you. Little information or no articles on characters? * Some pages on the Wikia may still be under development, this is partly due to lack of information as the show doesn't always explain much of the other characters outside of the main 4 heros. * Some articles may also have little information on them due to ignorant users vandalising them. Causing it to take a while for us to fix the articles. * Certain characters may not have an article on them as of yet due to there only being 1-2 people who actively work on building up and improving the Wikia. This however, still takes a long time to get around, as we are extremely busy with stuff outside of the Wikia. We apologise for any inconveniences this may cause for viewers. Can information created by fans be added to articles to help out with the lack of information issue? * No, information sourced from headcanons or fan theories are NOT accepted, as they will be classed as false information. This also includes shippings unless stated otherwise in the show itself. We want all our information on the Wikia to be as accurate to the canon as possible. Can fan characters have articles on them? * No, fan characters are fan created and have nothing to do with the show's canon. This will just spread more false information across the Wikia. We want all our information on the Wikia to be as accurate to the canon as possible. Why is fan created stuff on the show in general seen as bad on the Wikia? * As Wikias are expected to stay accurate to the subject it holds information on, we want to stay truthful to the show's canon respectfully. * Despite it's huge popularity in some countries, the show is still very unknown in many others. False information can be misleading to newcomers of the show who use the Wikia as a source of information. We do not hold anything against fans creating their own stories and characters of the show, we actually find it very interesting and it's healthy for the freedom of creativity in fans. However, we hope viewers can understand. Wikia is all in English and information is different from my native language version of the show? * This is a English speaking based Wikia, so everything here is likely to be written in English. * Articles may vary from American English to British English depending on the writer, so spelling differences are likely to occur. * All information on the Wikia are based on the English version of the show. However, as dubs of the show vary in information, any information outside of the English dub are gladly accepted to be added to the articles. As they're basically considered canon from the show itself, it will help out the Wikia a lot with any missed or unknown information. We apologise for any inconveniences this may cause for viewers.